


(MattYourself) Unexpected Romance

by MaskedConker



Category: MattShea, MattYourself, MessYourself
Genre: Broken Engagement, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Gay, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedConker/pseuds/MaskedConker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MattYourself: MattShea X MessYourself [YouTubers] { How is this not a shipping yet?! } </p><p>Accidentally, Brandon (MessYourself) has fallen for his best friend, Matt Shea when he went to visit the lad in Canada. Confused and somewhat horrified about his new found love, Brandon tries to find out how he could've fallen for Matt while he tries to keep his crush a secret from his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend.</p><p>A/N: Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Frankie, what do you call someone you really like?"  
_

_With arched brows, Brandon's honey blonde sister turned from the television to face the small child, Matt Shea. Frankie blinked, confused as to why Matt, Brandon's best friend, would ask such a question. Her brows furrowed together, confusion expressing itself on her facial features.  
_

 

_"Why do you ask?"_

 

_Matt shrugged, looking down at the ground, his small fists clenched. "I. . . I really like this person, and I wanna know what you call someone you really like." The small boy replied, his voice gentle and soft._

 

_Even with Matt's head hanging, Frankie can still see the pink tinted cheeks that belonged on Matt's face. A warm smile spread across Frankie's face as she looked over to the coffee table and saw the remote to the T.v. She reached over and picked up the device before pointing it to the picture-moving machine. With a small click of a button, the telly turned off, allowing Frankie to place her full attention on Matt, whom was now looking up at her with curious brown eyes._

 

_"Come here, Matt." Frankie patted the spot next to her on the couch, smiling softly at the nine year old boy, who complied and shuffled over to the couch, taking his seat next to the young lady.  
_

 

_Matt fixed his gaze on the thirteen year old girl, the small blush on his cheeks disappearing. Frankie smiled down at the boy._

 

_"I think you might have a crush, Matt."'_

 

_Matt raised a brow. "A. . . Crush? What's that?"_

 

_Frankie grinned gently. "A crush is what you call someone you really like."_

 

_The brown-haired boy nodded his head in understanding, the color pink reveling itself on Matt's pale cheeks. Matt's brown eyes traveled down to his lap, his hands clenching the fabric of his jeans. "So Brandon would be my crush then?"_

 

_Frankie's soft grin fell from her face, and pure confusion and disbelief consumed her features.  "Brandon?"_

 

_Matt let his eyes fix themselves onto Frankie's face. "Yeah, Brandon. I really like him." The brunette's pink hue on his cheeks darkened in color.  
_

 

_"Like, like **LIKE** him?" Frankie stared at Matt with curious eyes, wanting to know what the small child was feeling towards her younger brother.  
_

 

_"Y-Yeah. . . I really like him." Matt nodded slowly, his tone of voice soft and genuine. "I wanna hug him all the time and even hold his hand. I tried one time but Brandon said that its 'gay' to do that." Matt frowned once he heard Frankie snicker.  
_

 

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but its true, Matt." She smiled at Matt after she finished her half-suppressed, disrespectful laugh. "Its not normal for a boy to like another boy. Its weird."_

_Matt looked down at his lap, his rosy cheeks becoming pale once again after his blush was drained of its color. "I see. . ." He frowned slightly, causing Frankie to purse her lips._

_"But I guess you really like my brother, don't you?" Matt nodded a curt nod. "I don't see why two boys can't be in love then." She smiled and reached a hand up to place it lightly on Matt's shoulder.  
_

_Confused, Matt looked up to stare at Frankie, his eyes scanning over her features as his brows stitched themselves together._

 

_"I'll help you with this crush, Matt. Don't worry." Frankie let a soft, gently and warm grin express itself on her facial features, effecting in Matt to grin happily and instantly perk up before he lunged at Frankie and embraced her tightly.  
_

 

_"Thank you, Frankie!" Matt grinned in content before Frankie hugged him back. "And please don't tell Brandon I like him." Matt pulled back from the hug enough for him to look at Frankie. "Or Candy. She has a big mouth and will tell Brandon."  
_

 

_Frankie laughed and fully pulled from the hug. "I won't."_

 

_"Promise?" Matt asked, his hand coming up before forming a fist with his pinkie holding out. Frankie smiled widely before sticking her pinkie out and lifted her hand towards Matt's smaller one, her pinkie wrapping around Matt's.  
_

 

_"I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - Brandon (MessYourself) is totally bottom. I am very sorry for those who wanted Brandon to top. It just seemed as though he fit the role perfectly. *laughs*


	2. This Is Bullshit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh . . . My . . . Gumdrops!
> 
> It feels amazing to finally meet people who ship MattYourself as well!
> 
> The video attached to this chapter is the vlog from MattShea's channel when he went to PAX Prime. The video is called "Meeting My Friends!" ( if you're wondering), but I like to call it the "MattYourself Vlog" because of all the MattYourself moments!
> 
> And before I forget, I will be making a MattYourself One Shot Book sometime soon, so if you have any ideas for a one shot, please message me!
> 
> Without a further ado, sit back, munch on something sweet and let's read some MattYourself!

Video Link:

**["MEETING MY FRIENDS!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6W8VGhcPWY) **

* * *

 

**Chapter One: This Is Bullshit!**

 

"Brandon, no, don't you dare - _Brandon!"_

 

_BOOM!_

 

A twenty-two year old Canadian gamer pouted childishly as his brown eyes scanned the text "Baby Wins!" on his computer monitor. Below the text were two white boxes with one having the words written in black "Quit To Menu" while the other had "Rematch!" on it. Underneath the "Rematch" box, the text "Votes: 0" was written in white. The Canadian's screen showed a game generated, burned infant with grey smoke rising up from the black body up into the air as the camera rotated around the baby. The dead child had a fork clutched in their right hand, and a small white diaper that hugged their lower region with lifeless eyes popped out in comparison to the dark skin color. Right above the baby's head, on the wall was an outlet whose plug-in holes formed a look similar to the reaction of shock or surprise.

 

One could only guess by looking at the gamer's screen that the infant had died of electrocution.

 

After the explosion, laughter erupted through the male's black headphones as he crossed his arms over his torso with his lower lip still stuck out as he waited for the laughter to cease.

 

Once it had calmed down and the laughing had turned into soft chuckling, the still pouting YouTuber spoke up.

 

"You suck, Brandon."

 

Brandon had erupted into a fit of loud laughter once again as his eyes closed while he threw his head back. He straightened his neck and opened his eyes before placing them onto the recording camera he had pointed on himself. "Yes, I do suck, Matt. I suck on your mamma's titties!" The twenty year old male proceeded the joke by making slurping sounds into his mic, his thumb and index finger placed up to his lips, pretending to pinch something which should not be named.

 

Matt chuckled with a roll of his eyes, no longer pouting about his loss at the one-on-one video game, _"Who's Your Daddy?"_ where one player plays as a clueless father attempting to prevent the other player, who is the infant son, from trying to reach his own death. The game had become popular in recent times therefore resulting in the two friends to make a YouTube video about it together.

 

The slurping noises had stopped and Brandon's now serious voice had broke through the headphone's speakers. "Okay, I'm sick of this this game. I keep winning and its becoming boring."

 

Matt's eyes widened as a bright smile broke out onto his features. "What?! You only keep winning because you keep killing yourself the exact same way every time!" Naturally, this type of reaction resulted in Brandon to end up laughing again.

 

"So? You should have been able to stop me!"

 

"No, no, the way you did it prevents me from winning!"

 

"Nu-uh! Just admit it, Matt, you suck at this game."

 

Groaning in playful frustration, Matt threw his hands into the air, an ever so wide grin on his face as he leaned back into his chair. "No, fuck you, Brandon -- MessYourself -- whatever! This is bullshit! You keep cheating and doing the same stuff and - and its bullshit!"

 

MessYourself chuckled softly into his microphone, his hand coming up to fix his red and black hat that had begun to fall off during his laughing fit. "This is bullshit!" The British YouTuber mimicked in an obnoxious high pitched voice. "I'm MattShea and this is bullshit!"

 

MattShea laughed before returning the mock with one of his own. The male dropped the pitch of his voice to a lower one before speaking. "I'm MessYourself and I like to suck on the titties!" Matt then began to make sucking sounds similar to the ones Brandon had made earlier which had made the British man laugh softly. He had even went as for to do the action Brandon did.

 

"Exactly." A small chuckle slip past the younger male's lips. "But seriously Matt, I'm done with this game."

 

The noises came to a halt before a sigh flew past Matt's thin lips. He retracted his hand away from his face before resting it on top of his computer mouse. "Fine."

 

"Thank you." Brandon's lips curled into a smile as he exited out of the game and stopped his computer and camera recording, leaving the Skype program to be up and a photo of Matt's Skype logo of a cartoon version of himself in a wizard hat to appear along with several action buttons and the amount of time the Skype call has been going on for.

 

"No problem." Matt's words were engulfed by a yawn as he reached up with his hands clasped together at the fingers as stretched his arms over his head, his back slightly arched forward. 

 

Once Matt stopped yawning and his arms and hands were back in their normal gaming spots on his desk (fingers relaxing over buttons of his keyboard), the older of the two noticed how quiet it had become around them. In fact, now that Matt thought about it, the entire Skype call between the two had been much less noisy in comparison to all the other times they had spoken to each other online. This confused the man because it was rare for them to be silent, especially in the presence of the other. There have been many times where the duo were interrupted by neighbors, family members, and friends telling them to "shut up" because they had been making too much sound which could no longer be bearable to anyone in close proximity of the young YouTubers.

 

Now that Matt was aware of how quiet it was, he parted his lips to ask the other if he had noticed the same silence until that is, he heard the Brit clear his throat.

 

"So Matt," The other began.

 

"Yeah Brandon?" The older of the two lips had curled up at the ends as his eyes stared at the British man's logo of a stitched up, red character. The Canadian male could never have figured out what exactly was that thing. He didn't quite think the man knew what it was either.

 

"Is that visit for me to come to Newfoundland still in motion?"

 

Matt's teeth showed through in a grin. "Of course, Brandon!" Already, Brandon could tell that his friend was very excited for the visit judging by the sound of his voice. "Ashley and I have the guest room ready and a busy schedule for the three of us full of things we have to do once you come!"

 

_Ashley. . ._

 

Brandon was not quite sure as to why his smile had faltered once he heard the name of his best friend's girlfriend - wait no, not girlfriend, his _fiance_.

 

Perhaps it was that that bugged Brandon. The fact that his best friend was getting married a year from now, while he, himself had never been in a relationship anywhere near marriage. Whatever the reason, all Brandon knew was that he was happy that the camera was off. He did not want Matt to see the look he had on his face, otherwise, he would ask questions that would result in lies to come from Brandon's mouth.

 

"That's great, Matt!" He faked his happy tone, and both he and Matt knew it by the way he sounded, but thankfully for Brandon, Matt didn't say anything about it. Matt always knew how to leave certain things untouched when it came to Brandon.

 

"So are you excited about the visit, Brandon?"

 

The younger male's small smile grew in size at the question. Of course he was excited, he has been waiting for this trip since they planned it two months ago. Brandon and Matt had been friends for a majority of their lives, but the last time they had really seen each other was when they were twelve before Matt's family decided to move away. Since then, the two had remained connected through various social media sites. 

 

Other than that, there was Pax, but they never got to spend quality time with one another because of their other YouTube friends and fans. By this visit, they will finally be able to meet properly in real life. They would finally be reunited from the thousands of miles and years that kept them apart. In a matter of four days, Brandon would be able to hold his brother-like friend in his arms and get to _really_ look at Matt's face, not behind a screen, but in the flesh. This time, Brandon will get to see the very inside of the house that belongs to his best friend, Matt, in less than four days from now and it won't be the same small house he used to enter when he was a kid.

 

The airplane rides left them with jet-lag, making everything they say and do feel and look half-assed. TomatoGaming, TheGamingLemon, BestAtNothing, oompaville, TheMadMax000 and all their other YouTube friends would be able to interrupt their time of proper bonding. It would just be Matt and himself, the two amigos! Of course, Ashley would be there, but she's a sweet girl. She'll leave them to their times alone with each other. She knew of their past friendship and knew full well of how much they needed this visit.

 

 "Excited? More like ecstatic." The Brit chuckled after replying in a soft, lazy voice.

 

Brandon wasn't sure about how Matt felt about the visit, and Brandon didn't show much interest on what his friend's feelings were because he was too happy to care. The very idea of visiting Matt was too much for the younger male to bear, although in their current situation, he didn't seem to portray that intense emotion of excitement very well.

 

"It doesn't sound like it, Brandon."

 

"Ey!" Brandon exclaimed, grinning while his right hand came up to rub his left eye. "It is almost one in the morning here in London! I'm tired, you bloody shit!"

 

The Canadian YouTuber lifted his hands up in the form of a surrender (even though the other man could not see him) once he heard his friend's British accent flow through his headphones and into his ears. His blue eyebrows were raised up and his thin lips formed into a flat line before they parted so that a laugh could escape past them. "Calm your tits, Brandon, I forget about time zones!"

 

The younger male laughed before answering Matt's statement with a response thick with exhaustion. "It's fine, Matt. But I should really go to bed."

 

"Yeah, okay." Matt nodded at the red monster-like figure which symbolized as Brandon's YouTube logo, a small smile on his face. He didn't want to stop talking to Brandon, but he knew that it was late for the other male. People have their limits, and he knew that well. "Will I be able to speak to you tomorrow?"

 

Brandon yawned, his elbows and hands coming up to be parallel with his shoulders. He rotated his torso ninety degrees to the right and left a few times, hearing the bones in his back pop. He could have sighed in content of the feeling, but he was too busy yawning to do that. The Brit put his arms down at his sides while his mouth closed and his own lips met together tightly to form a thin line of pursed flesh that formed the margins of a mouth. With furrowed brows, the younger male thought over his day, humming softly to himself as Matt waited patiently on the other end of the call.

 

"I don't think so. Candy and Frankie are going to be here all day tomorrow for a family gaming video."

 

The twenty-two year old pouted at the computer monitor, tone of voice laced with disappointment. "Aw, so what about the day after that?"

 

The tired man nodded his head slowly in thought, lips pulling apart to let out a reply as his brown eyes flicked to the ceiling. "I think I'm available that day." He looked back at his computer screen, smiling slightly when he noticed that Matt's logo character had small blue lines that represented his eyebrows.

 

The older male broke out in a grin as he let out an excited "Hell yeah!" which resulted in the younger YouTuber to laugh tiredly.

 

"Wow Matt, do you really want to play with me that badly? Do you have no life or something?"

 

Matt laughed, his grin decreasing in size. "Fuck you, Brandon, I do have a life. an awesome one at that! And no, its just that . . ." The older male pursed his lips before smiling softly, his brown eyes fixed on the wide eyes of the stitched-up MessYourself logo. "I really like spending time with you, Brandon." It was that point in time after Matt had confessed about how he felt towards his interactions with Brandon, that Matt's tone was serious and no longer playful.

 

_Bu-dum, Bu-dum, Bu-dum._

 

Unaware of his heartbeat speeding up a bit faster and the light pinkish hue that settled on his cheeks, Brandon smiled shyly behind his monitor. His eyes traveled away from Matt's logo and down to his keyboard where his fingertips were lightly grazing the buttons. "I, uh, I like spending time with you too, Matt." 

 

Matt was his friend. Of course he would enjoy spending time with him. There was no point in lying about that. The British man could have joked about Matt being gay by saying something like that, but it was Matt's serious tone that made Brandon second guess his joke.

 

The lighter brown haired male smiled gently at Brandon's reply. "Thanks Brandon."

 

Silence soon engulfed the air between the two for several moments. The lack of sound was not uncomfortable, in fact, it was quite the contrary actually. If anything, it was peaceful and it allowed for Brandon's heart to calm down and for the heat on his cheeks to fade away. But then, that time of peace and silence was broken once Matt had coughed into his fist.

 

_Was Matt coming down with something?_

 

"You should probably go to bed, Brandon."

 

Brandon frowned a bit at the suggestion, but he couldn't help but agree with it. It was late and he was tired, and they both knew that Brandon was going to deal with a lot of things tomorrow since his sister were coming over to play video games. His older sister Franky could become really scary during those family game recordings.

 

"Yeah. Night, Matt."

 

"Goodnight, honey bunches~"

 

_Bu-dum, Bu-dum, Bu-dum._

 

Matt's coo had resulted in Brandon to laugh, his heart to speed up again, and that pink hue to return and rest on top of his cheeks. This time, the Brit had to just call his friend gay, because the action he made was obviously nothing but that. Gay.

 

"Gay."

 

"Only for you, Brandon."

 

It was that unexpected response that caused Brandon's cheeks to flush a light red instead of pink, his heartbeat to speed up even more, and a soft smile to settle on his features while Matt looked smugly at his screen, a grin resting on his own pale face.

 

"Goodbye, Matthew." Brandon's tone of voice was firm, signaling to Matt - who was laughing at his use of his full name -  that the conversation was over.

 

"Bye Brandon!"

 

After Brandon's hand, which laid on his mouse, moved the device over to "End Call" button on the Skype program, he left-clicked and the conversation between him and his buddy was truly over. The male retracted his hand away from the mouse and to his face, trying to rub away the slightly hot feeling that was still on his cheeks. He snorted, a grin ever so present on his facial features.

 

"Oh Matt, how you make me laugh and smile."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still short as heck. I am not satisfied, but it will have to do for now. I will come back to it later in the future.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you gumdrops enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the wait.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening/night/morning and I remember to stay sweet and smile. Until next time, tootles!~


	3. Welcome to Newfoundland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon flies to Newfoundland and meets with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize if this sounds off, or whatever. I kind of rushed through it. Anyway, to the MattYourself!
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited and half-assed.

A tired sigh escaped past Brandon's lips.

 

 

“What a shitty airplane ride...” Brandon ran a hand through his short black hair as he walked down the corridor with all the other passengers who rode the same plane as him. Although the plane ride was only five hours and a half, it was absolutely hell. He had originally planned to catch up on his sleep most of the ride and in the process, cut down the amount of time it would take for him to wait until he arrive in Newfoundland, but obviously that plan went out the airplane window along with his sanity. The twenty-one year old had to rub away the appearance of lack of sleep from his face as he made his way to the “Baggage Claim” with a yawn. He had to wake up at six in the morning in order to arrive on time to his 7:15 A.M. flight and after getting on the plane, settling down and lifting off, not even five minutes pass before a small kid on the plane starts crying.

 

 

Brandon wasn't sure how long it took for the shitty titty – er kid – to calm down, but once they did, he was joyful. He positioned his body in a comfortable form to sleep in and was about to doze off until the person sitting next to Brandon began to snore loudly. Brandon had turned his head to look at the sleeping figure beside him a look that had “Are you kidding me?” all over his face before he rotated his head over to the window beside him and stared at the distant cities 26,000+ feet below them.

 

 

Brandon had made it to the “Baggage Claim” in a matter of a few minutes and waited with the rest of the passengers to get his luggage. He remembered being on the plane, staring out the window with the snoring person beside him, and thinking about how Matt snore. He slept beside him in the same bed during his stay at a hotel when they went to Pax Prime last year in 2015. Matt did indeed snore, but it wasn't loud, it was light, soft, and calming; it was not a snore someone would find irritating or annoying. Matt's snore was one that helped Brandon lull himself to sleep when they were kids and had sleep over at each other's house, and it helped him there in America when he was in a country he's never been to before and with his family about ten hours away. The young YouTuber never admitted to enjoying the sound of Matt's small snore, and he never plans to in fear of sounding really gay (which he wasn't) towards his best friend who also happened to be straight and engaged to a beautiful woman named Ashley.

 

 

Brandon had spent quite a while just thinking of his close friend Matt before he finally dosed off on the plane, only to be awaken again by the same shitty kid who was crying earlier. He had lightly groaned in frustration when he heard the cries and complaints of the annoying kid and those around him. It was at that time when Brandon turned on the laptop he had laying on his lap for future use during the ride, and went to his YouTube and Twitter to pass the time as the little shit continued to cry in the background. Brandon merely shoved his earbuds into his ears and cranked up the volume of a video he had playing on YouTube as he scrolled though tweets his fans had sent him.

 

 

“Brandon?”

 

 

The black haired male blinked at the gentle tap on his shoulder and the soft, unsure voice that called out his name behind him. Brandon has rotated his head from the conveyor belt that moved all the luggage bags out from who-knows-where and here where they can get their stuff. Some people had spotted their luggage on the moving belt and had grabbed it and took off with it to where they needed to go.

 

 

Brandon's eyes locked onto a face he knew very well and before he even knew it, his face broke out into a wide grin and he whole body turned around to hug the person who tapped his shoulder.

 

 

“Aw, Matt! It's so good to see you!”

 

 

Matt chuckled and hugged Brandon back, patting the younger male's back in the process. “It's good to see you too, Brandon!” They both retracted from the friendly hug and grinned idiotically at the other. “How was the ride?”

 

 

Brandon groaned, running a hand though his short hair. “Exhausting. I just really want to go and pass out onto a nice warm bed.”

 

 

Matt snorted in amusement. “Well don't worry, Brandon, in just a few moments, you'll be at my house and you can sleep in the guest room.”

 

 

The YouTuber who called himself “MessYourself,” wrinkled up his nose before an automatic response came out his mouth, which shaped into a pout as his head tilted to the side lazily. “Ugh, can't I sleep with you in your bed?” Brandon's brown eyes widened as Matt snorted in amusement, his grin growing at the suggestion.

 

 

_Where the hell did that come from? That sounded so gay. **Matt** would say something gay like that, but not **me**. Ugh, I'm just tired. I blame the shitty titty who made me lose sleep._

 

 

“After Ashley goes to the store to get ingredients for tonight's dinner, I'll slip into your bed and cuddle with you, babe.” Matt said with a small wink and a small smirk.

 

 

_There it is!_

 

 

“Gay. You're so fucking gay, Matt.”

 

 

“You're the one who said that you wanted to sleep in my bed!”

 

 

Brandon furrowed his brows and scrunched his nose up as his cheeks flared lightly. “Shut your face, Shea.”

 

 

Matt laughed. “By the way, you must be starving since you probably haven't had breakfast this morning before you left the UK.”

 

 

With a small shake of his head, Brandon pursed his lips after sighing. “I woke up early to eat before getting on the plane. Now I'm just bloody tired.”

 

 

Matt nodded in understanding. “If you're tired, let's hurry up and get your luggage so we can head home.” The brown haired male moved around Brandon and scanned over the conveyor belt. “How does your bag or bags look like?”

 

 

“Um,” Brandon looked over to the different bags on the belt. “I only brought one big bag and it's – oh! There it is!” Brandon pointed to one before making his way past the small crowd surrounding the machine with a big sliding belt on it. He reached down and lifted up his luggage case from it, smiling a bit to himself. He placed it on the floor, standing it on it's small wheels before gently tugging at the extending handle and pulling his baggage behind him as he strolled back to Matt. The older male smiled at Brandon before he motioned for the other YouTuber to follow after him towards the exit.

 

 

“It's gonna be so much fun now that you're here, Brandon.” Matt glanced over to his tired friend as they headed out of the airport. “This time, we can play games with each other and you won't be able to pull any bullshit and cheat because I'll just turn off your laptop.”

 

 

Brandon laughed. “Are you _still_ upset over that match we had on 'Who's Your Daddy?'”

 

 

Matt nodded vigorously as he grinned at the slightly shorter male. He was too happy at the fact that Brandon was there with him to put on an angry face. “Yes! You cheated, and I want a rematch.”

 

 

“I didn't cheat, you just suck, Matt. You're a shitty daddy for letting your kid die so many times.”

 

 

“Hey, no! I'm better at the game now because I've been practicing with my friend Oompa. I used to suck, now I suck less.”

 

 

A snicker escaped past Brandon's lips. “What do you suck? Oompa's titties?”

 

 

Matt smirked and tilted his head at Brandon. “Maybe. I could suck yours too, if you let me.”

 

 

The British YouTuber's blushed lightly, but covered it up with a laugh as they both made it out of the airport. “Like bloody hell I'll let you.”

 

 

They made their way over to Matt's car, watching out for all the cars and taxis that drove past them. Soon enough, the made it to the vehicle and safely placed Brandon's bag into the trunk before entering the car and buckling themselves in.

 

 

“Is it okay if I take a nap?” Brandon asked as he set himself in a comfortable position. Matt smiled and nodded his head as he inserted the key into the car's ignition.

 

 

“Go ahead, I know you're tired. I'll wake you up when we get home. Oh, and Brandon?” Brandon hummed and looked over to Matt with a raised brow. "Welcome to Newfoundland."

 

 

The black haired male chuckled. "It's cold here." He rubbed his sleeved arms. 

  
  
  
  
"It's Canada? What did you expect?"

  
  
  
  
Brandon snorted with a shrugged before he closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the engine purring and cars driving past them, looking for a parking spot. Matt pulled the car out of parking and began to drive them out of the array of parked cars, the male in the passenger seat slowly slipping into sleep's grasp.  
  


 

It only took a few moments for Brandon to fall asleep in the car and wander into dreamland, where his mind played a memory.

 

 

“ _What are you guys doing?”_

 

 

_A small eight year old Brandon stood by the bottom of the stairs, a suspicious expression resting on his facial features as he eyed his older sister and best friend who were sitting on the couch._

 

 

_Frankie and Matt jumped and lightly gasped at Brandon's sudden voice. They quickly retracted their intertwined pinkie fingers from each other and looked over at Brandon, trying their best to look innocent._

 

 

“ _Nothing,” Frankie lied with a obviously forced smile. She was never a good actor. “We're just talking about where Candy is.”_

 

 

“ _Uh huh.” Brandon's narrowed eyes moved from Frankie over to Matt, who's complexion seemed more pale than usual. He pulled his furrowed brows away from each other and smiled a bit in an attempt to look relaxed and that he believe Frankie's lie. “Candy's out shopping with mum and dad.” Brandon said, his eyes never moving away from Matt's face. The other boy's cheeks tinted a light pink under Brandon's stare, and his brown eyes flicked down at his lap in embarrassment. “Anyway, Matt let's go play up in my room. I set up a game we can play together.”_

 

 

_Matt's eyes shot up at Brandon and he smiled widely before jumping off the couch. “Okay! Let's go!”_

 

 

_Brandon quickly walked over to the light brown haired boy and grabbed his hand, making Matt blush a bit and glance over to Frankie, who gave him a thumbs up and a real smile. Matt smiled back at the preteen before being pulled away from the living room by his gay crush. Both boys made it up to Brandon's room and went inside, Brandon unintentionally slamming the door behind them. This made Matt jump and pull his hand away from Brandon with a concerned look on his face._

 

 

“ _Brandon, are you okay?”_

 

 

“ _No, I'm not okay!” Brandon fumed as his small hands balled into fists and his eyes glared at his friend. “You like my sister, don't you?!”_

 

 

_Matt blinked once at the accusation. “What...?”_

 

 

“ _I saw the two of you! You like her, don't you Matthew?!”_

 

 

_Matt frowned softly at the use of his full name. Brandon rarely ever called him by his full name, and for him to do so now only shows that he's really unhappy._

 

 

“ _Brandon, I don't like your sister-”_  
  


 

“ _Liar!”_

 

 

“ _Brandon! I_ don't _like Frankie! I like someone else! A boy!”_

 

 

_The British boy's anger fled from his body as he stared wide-eyed at his brown haired friend. “What...?”_

 

 

_Matt sighed and sat down on Brandon's bed, cheeks flaring pink and brown eyes staring down at his lap. “I don't like Frankie. I like this boy from our class.”_

 

 

“ _You're gay?” Brandon scrunched his nose up. “I knew it.”_

 

 

_Matt looked up at Brandon and frowned. “Is that a bad thing?”_

 

 

_Brandon stopped wrinkling his nose up in order to purse his lips. “I don't know.” He walked over to his bed and plopped down next to Matt. “I guess not. You're cool, but you're also gay, so I don't think so. I guess gays aren't that bad.”_

 

 

_The nine year old boy smiled happily at his friend's response, the hue on his cheeks never fading. “Really? So you'll still be my friend even though I'm gay?”_

 

 

“ _Yeah.” Brandon cracked a smile at Matt. “Just as long as you don't do anything gay with me.”_

 

 

_Matt raised a brow and frowned a bit. “Gay like what?”_

 

 

“ _I don't know, like kiss me?”_

 

 

_Matt blush darkened a bit. “Oh. I don't think I would kiss you unless you let me.”_

 

 

_Brandon laughed. “You're right. You should just give kisses to the boy you like. Who is he anyway?”_

 

 

_Matt grinned softly, his face slightly red at this point. He held a finger up to his lips. “It's a secret, Brandon. I would never tell you.”_

 

 

_Brandon furrowed his brows and frowned.“What, why?! We tell each other everything, Matt! Don't be a chapati-face!”_

 

 

_Matt laughed at the name Brandon called him before he shook his head.“This is something I would never tell you unless the boy liked me too. Until then, I won't tell you, Brandon.”_

 

 

“ _But-! Matt!”_

 

 

_Matt shook his head again and giggled._

 

 

“ _Not in a million years, Brandon.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> MattShea x MessYourself = MattYourself  
> As said so by MattShea, himself. :)


End file.
